Republic Report: Battle Of Dinlo, Operation Behind-Line.
Republic Report: Battle of Dinlo, Operation Behind-Line was was report recording the events of Operation Behind-Line during the Battle of Dinlo. The Report "Report: Battle of Dinlo, Operation Behind Line. It was in the dawn of the day when the battle for the planet of Dinlo had begun, with a window of just about one hour before the assembled Sarlacc Battalion B would be sent in to reinforce Sarlacc Battalion A. To ensure a complete Republic victory, Commander Gree had been dispatched with a squad of 41st elite scouts to destroy several objectives and ambush enemy forces. The elite reconnaissance squad consisted of the following troopers: CC-1004 'Gree', a marshal commander and the commanding officer, ARF-2030 'Skorpion' and VT-1014 'Survivor', the heavy weapon specialists, ARF-5423 'Sharp', the field medic, ARF-1124 'Qua', the explosives specialist. ARF-2314 'Dreadnough' ARF-7451 'Redo' And ARF-3000 'Snaps' The details of the operation are as following: The squad was deployed in grid 00023 via an LAAT, somewhere near where the Republic bordered the CIS forces. 'Alright, men! Form up! We are moving out at once!' Gree shouted over their helmet-based, filtered communications. Several responses were given, 'yes sir!' 'copy that!' and an 'aye, command!' rang out from Survivor, along with a 'let's take them out!' resounding from another soldier, each a display of their personalities, and a show of their courage, bravery, and willingness to die for the Republic's just cause. Shortly after that, the troops deployed in their landing zone and moved out, intending to destroy one of their objectives. 'Alright, soldiers, prepare the thermal charges and get ready for action!' Gree bellowed in a commanding tone. 'Let's show them who they are messing with!' Snaps loudly stated,'Ready to nail some clanka.' Survivor affirmed. Sharp followed up with a 'Sure, sure... Let's give them a beating.' Skorpion responded with a simple nod, as did Qua. While Dreadnough and Redo ready their blasters. With that, they sprang into action, unleashing chaos upon the enemy garrison before breaching the relay outpost and setting their thermal detonators. 'All kinetics are ready to go.' stated one of the troopers, before the squad promptly ex-filtrated the relay outpost. Soon after, their first objective had been destroyed, and the squad moved on to their next mark, which would prove quite the hardball target for them to take. The squad soon made reach objective two, they would be on hill, they would see the clear landscape with hosted the giant relay beacon that the CIS forces have to build up to ensure better communications with the ever-changing frontline. 'Sharp, Survivor, move twelve clicks, half a clock. We will move to engage this beacon from two sides at once.' Commander Gree whispered quietly to his soldiers. 'Let's spring this booby-trap.' 'Very perceptive of you, Sharp.' 'While walking in this forest, I heard new perspectives coming from the forest.' Survivor would chuckle at the joke, but they would move at once from the grassland and the cover of the old trees, soon walking the sunny and beautiful thick grassland of Dinlo. 'I know a grape who spends her time sitting in the sun. It's her raisin d'etre.' Survivor would roll her eyes. 'You're looking quite the sharp point, today.' 'That's the best you came with?' 'O dear-' They would be cut off short by the comms. {C}'Echo One on position july, Echo Two on may's mark?' {C}'Echo Two moving to designated position in five mins, Sir!' Both the clone and the volunteer would hurry in almost swift pace, arriving to their destination. {C}'Echo Two on mark, awaiting orders to unleash the kraken!' {C}'Copy that, when you heard the first blaster fire, unleash, Echo One out.' And so ,Echo One begun to concentrated fire on the enemy force at the beacon. And then, Survivor leap out of the bush, letting loose with a roar of her weapon, was soon followed by Sharp's blaster. At first, the droids were helpless mow down, like nothing but bugs. Until the droid commander ordered his force to take cover and return fire, this didn't do much as the small squad of elite troopers begun to push forward and the droids soon faded one by one until death claimed them and their outpost by the ever so cruel explosion. Sometime after that, we find our squad of scouts at a dirt road near a ravine, with its commander giving orders to plant explosive in order to ambush and decimate one devious enemy convoy. Sharp and Survivor were found near the ravine. 'Hey, Grape...found some water to help you grow?' Survivor would simply throw a rock at the clone. 'O, don't be so mean...Don't take life for granite.' 'One more pun and you are the next thing that's going to see the buttom of the lake.' 'Yes, Ma'am...Your wish is my command!' With that, she removed her helmet. Something that caught old Sharp off his guard. 'Ahem, you want to end up with ignition hole in your mind?' With that, she started to laugh. 'May, may...who's the caring doctor here?' 'Well, given that you are squad-mate, I have to dearly tell you, that I do indeed care for your well-begin, Survivor.' 'Afterall,I don't want some cursed tin can to kill you.' Survivor would hit Sharp in the arm. 'Sharp,sharp...keep at it, I might consider to let you share memories with me.' 'Perhaps, somewhere I consume your thirdborn as it is a tradition on Aldeeran.' He would stare somewhat perplex at her, maybe outright concern. She would reach for his hand and then for a kiss on his cheek. 'Relax, I was just fucking with you.' 'O, you got to be good,girl...Real good!' He would remove his helmet and move forward to kiss her. Much time would pass by. 'Sir! Clanka on position!' Yelled Dreadnough. 'Alright, everyone on your zone lets lock and load them with blaster and fire!' With that, the convoy of unsuspecting droids and their tanks move fourth and fell in the well-crafted trap of the forty-one detachment. Fire and guts rain upon the battlefield as the troopers claim yet another victory to the republic's crusade on Dinlo. But this little string of victories didn't last. As soon as the scouts dispatch the convoy and lay rest near one huge rock, and some of the members were wounded which force Commander Gree to order one hasty retreat and immediately calls for evac. 'This is Commander Gree, requesting immediate evac, grind 24151!' 'Commander, several LAATs inbound for your location, thirty minutes until evac.' 'Copy that, alright men, we will cross this ravine to the other side and form a defense line.' When trying to pass the other side of the ravine, the first killing blow was given. One of the droids managed to mortally shoot Survivor right in head, her body soon to join the ravine's water until Snaps grab her body, assuming she still lives. But sadly, the horrors of war bring only grief, Sharp move to patch Skorpion, who had begun wounded by the explosion and also shot in the back by the one of the B2 Battle Droid, he managed to patch up with the best of his abillity and quickly move to Survivor...The grief that stuck the medic was nothing sort of just madness, the would-be love interest of his life was nothing but a corpse. For the first time in his shortly lived life, he experienced both love and loss. With sadness in his voice, he spoken to the commander. 'Sir...sss-hhhe's goo-one!' Commander Gree would stare as he returned fire against the interlopers. Grief also stuck the commander, as he just lost one of the soldiers under his command, but he didn't let fear and hysteria rule him, he then asks for the Skorpion and then Redo. Sharp begun to exhale and then started to speak though his bitter weet river of sadness was still within his voice. 'If we don't get Skorp to a medical bay, he's gone...same for Redo.' The Commander looked around, his options were limited and were about to become even more limited, as the droid force got back up by Scorpenek Annihilator Droid, it rain missiles at the position of the troopers. The hours begun to pass as the soldiers and droids fought each other, in the end of it all...Sharp did the ultimate sacrifice by blowing himself and the Scorpenek. Shortly after that, Redo And Skorpion perish due to their wounds, the LAATs soon arrived and Gree and what remained of his squad were pull back, all the bodies of the fallen gather in hasty safe for Sharp. It was a grim day for the republic, it had lost some of its best troopers. With that note, Survivor's body was sent to Aldeeran to receive a proper burial. As for the Skorpion, Redo, Sharp. They were given proper military burial, with medals of honor display on their burial caskets. And so, marks the end of an adventurous journey. A standing show of honor, duty, courages and most of all, bravery for the cause of the Republic. End of report. Signed, Issack Blacksword, Republic Intelligence." Editors note A large thanks to High General Phesh for making the event, and thanks to everyone involved in it. The writer would like to give another thank you to DJ, for helping him write the first bit of story and also for allowing to be posted on his wiki. Also, be mindful of any grammar mistakes. The writer first language is not English, so have fun and try to enjoy this thing, I know it isn't that great, but I tried.Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Intelligence Category:41st Elite Corps Category:Dinlo Category:Skirmish on Dinlo